1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for the production of articles from a web of a thermoplastic material, having a means for heating the web of a thermoplastic material up to its deformation temperature range, a hot shaping apparatus located downstream of the heating means and operative for the shaping and forming of the articles out of the web of a thermoplastic material, having further a punchihg apparatus operative for severing the shaped articles from the web, and a web conveying mechanism operative for transporting the web through the apparatus.
The invention relates also to a method of producing articles from a multilayer foil of plastic material.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Prior art apparatuses and prior art methods give rise to difficulties, specfically when handling materials having unfavorable thermal behaviors during the heating thereof as well as of the punching of the shaped articles out of the web being handled. Further problems occur at above and other materials regarding the transport of the web through the apparatuses which until now have not found a satisfactory solution.